Percy as a Player
by BookDevourer52
Summary: Annabeth breaks up with Percy and Percy becomes a Player. He has a good old time with all the interested, which are them all, girls in Camp. Maybe a few goddesses or others depending on review suggestions! Rated M Updated mainly on weekends
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story where Annabeth breaks up with Percy. He then becomes a god that controls a bunch of interesting domains. He becomes a player that starts to sleep with many other girls in camp. Here it goes!**

**Chapter 1 – The News**

Percy PoV

I was trying to find Annabeth. I was going to see if she wanted to go on a special anniversary date this Saturday. It was our two year anniversary and it was also my eighteenth birthday. I have plans of surprising her with a special dinner and special news.

I was walking along the beach since I've seen her there a lot since we've started dating. I saw someone farther down the beach. The person was female, I could tell because of the outline of her shape against the setting sun. As I got closer, I realized the girl looked amazing and was sitting on a blanket with a flames design on it. "Eh, some hot daughter of Apollo," I thought to myself. As I still got closer, I realized the chick was blonde and looked a lot like Annabeth. When I was a few yards from her, she turned and it was Annabeth!

"Hey Wise girl, how are you?" I asked after sitting down next to her. My eyes glided around her figure.

"Percy, I need to talk to you." Annabeth said quietly. My body froze and my eyes jerked back to her eyes. They held a small amount of happiness but mostly held regret and sadness.

"No. Please tell me this isn't happening, Annabeth. It's our two year anniversary Saturday and I can't lose you." I said with a rising voice.

"Sorry Percy. I just don't feel the spark in our relationship we had in the beginning. Our relationship is also just standing still. I think we should just see other people. I hope we can still be friends." Annabeth said sadly.

"Who is he? I know there is someone else. I'm guessing it's a son of Apollo? You kind-of gave it away with the flaming blanket, Annabeth. What's his name?" I ground out.

Annabeth stiffened when I said son of Apollo. "See, the seaweed can think." I said bluntly to her face.

"It's just I think we've grown apart, Percy." Annabeth quietly said.

"Fine, just fine. Forget about your best friend for the past six years or so." I said as I got up and stormed back to my cabin.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Thalia PoV

Artemis had to go to some long event at Olympus so the Hunters were forced to stay at Camp. It wasn't that bad for me since I have friends here at camp but the rest of the hunters complained and grumbled about having to be in "this filthy place that lets in _males_" for a while. After doing archery and hunting in the woods for a bit, I started walking back to my cabin. On the way, I saw a small hurricane start to form outside the arena. Most people were already in bed, but the hurricane had attracted a small crowd surrounding it. As I got closer, I pushed people out of the way and surprisingly, there wasn't anyone in the middle of it. It grew stronger over a few minutes. Then it started to move toward the beach. The people in the way quickly got out of its way. I saw a silhouette coming from the beach and the hurricane seemed to be heading towards it.

"Hey! Watch out!" I yelled towards the figure that is seeming to unknowingly walk into the path of the hurricane. The figure glanced up at me and the face seemed familiar. Then I realized that it was Percy! I think I could make out anger in his eyes and tears on his face. The hurricane seemed to join with its "master" and surrounded Percy as he seemed to storm away to his cabin.

After standing in shock for a few minutes, I saw Annabeth come from the beach. As she got closer, a small hurricane formed and stormed its way towards her. She looked like there was pain, regret, and fear in her eyes as she hopelessly tried to dodge the hurricane. As she walked closer to me, I did my best to stop the winds in the hurricane. This caused the hurricane to disperse.

"I'm guessing something happened with Percy? He stormed by here, literally, with a hurricane surrounding him. Then you walk up from the same direction and a hurricane forms and seems to punish you. So, what happened?" I quickly asked Annabeth.

"I kinda broke up with Percy…" Annabeth quietly explained.

"Why?" I asked her in reply.

"I just think it's time for me and him to see other people." Annabeth quietly said.

"I thought you two loved each other and were soul mates?" I replied.

"The spark seemed to fade." Annabeth quickly said before running off to her cabin with a new hurricane chasing her.

I was surprised because I really thought they loved each other. I also thought Annabeth wouldn't break Percy's heart like she seemed to have done if something did go wrong in their relationship. I think I will have to rethink my decision about the hunt.

*~*Flashback*~*

_Thalia Grace, please step forward. "I would like to ask if you would like to join my hunt as lieutenant." Artemis asked me. I quickly glanced back and saw that Percy and Annabeth each looked happy that I got such a cool offer. Then I saw the Percy and Annabeth glance at each other and I knew that they were in love. I wouldn't stand a chance in winning Percy's heart since he loved Annabeth. What do I have to lose? "Yes, I accept your generous offer, mi lady" I said carefully._

*~*End of Flashback*~*

I can't believe that I am thinking I might win Percy's heart since it is obviously broken right now. _"At least I have a chance,"_ an evil portion of my mind snidely remarked. I wanted to go and comfort Percy but I figured he would enjoy being alone right now.

**Please give me reviews! In reviews you can tell me who you want me to have him screw next. Sorry no real smut in this chapter but they start in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I'm going to try to keep up with the views. Suggestions welcome. I might have a poll up sometime soon with who he should do next or end up with. I don't know yet.**

**Sorry ~ Disclaimer ~~~ I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anyone in the series. The only thing I own is my ideas.**

**Chapter 2: And IT Begins!**

Percy PoV

It took me a little while but I finally did get over Annabeth. I realized I didn't truly love her. I did love her but not as a true love or as a soul mate. Different activities and events in camp also helped to take my mind off of her.

Chiron even started a game in the arena. It's played by having five people in the arena. It's a free for all and forming teams or alliances isn't allowed. After one person is left, that person advances to the next round to do the same thing with other winners. It carries on like this until there is an overall winner who is the only one left. That person is pronounced the Champion. Anyone is allowed to participate with their weapon of choice. For the five-year-anniversary of the event, the overall winner will get a blessing from a random god or goddess. The god or goddess giving the blessing will have their name in a hat and the name will be drawn randomly.

I figured I would do well in this game so I signed up. I was using Riptide and a shield Tyson made for me that was improved over the previous one he gave me. It had a whirlpool on it and is enhanced my water powers, endurance, and stamina when I was using it. I asked Chiron about it and he said it's ok to use in the battles. The games were going to start tomorrow and we wouldn't find out who would fight who until tomorrow right before the event.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to Tomorrow Morning~~~~~~~~~~

I got up early to make sure I got food, drink, and actually woke up. I grabbed the watch (Tyson's shield) and Riptide in pen form. I went outside the arena and they had tables set up with people looking at papers and getting into groups of five. I walked over and checked the papers. I was supposed to go against three new campers and Connor Stoll. I figured I could take them. We waited for our turn and then we all got into position. I took out two of the three new campers while Connor took out the other newbie. I figured this is what was going to happen since me and Connor have been at Camp for a while.

After circling and testing each other out, I charged Connor, catching him off guard. After getting in a few good hits, I was able to slam the hilt of my sword on the back of his head. He went straight down.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

I kept fighting these and that people until I made it into the final round. It was the second day after the competition had begun. The final round was just getting ready to go. I was going to have to face Annabeth, Clarisse, Malcolm, and Nico. I figured that I would have to face most of these people. The canon rang out and the match began. Nico charged me and Annabeth and Malcolm charged Clarisse. Clarisse took out Malcolm after about ten minutes. Nico and I were pretty much at a stale mate for a while.

Suddenly, I broke off from Nico and charged Annabeth. She was busy with Clarisse and didn't notice me until I was a few yards off. She turned around and blocked my strike. Nico and Clarisse started going at it. Annabeth and I were charging each other and I got lucky and knocked her out. I turned to Nico and Clarisse to see Nico being knocked out by Clarisse because he forgot her spear was electric. I charged at Clarisse as she was finishing up with Nico. She turned around and struck out with her spear. I jumped over it and spun around. I quickly slashed down and broke her spear. The electrical charge struck out and knocked me back about five feet. Clarisse looked pissed and charged at me with the top half of the spear. Her anger was making her throw caution into the wind which was my goal. I quickly disarmed her and then knocked her out with the flat of my sword. I had won!

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking into the ceremony with my arm and calf bandaged. I had suffered the wounds mainly during the final match. I was walking down the aisle with a slight limp. I walked up to the stage and bowed to the fourteen Olympians. (They had made Hestia and Hades Olympians after the 2nd Giant war). I then sat down at my father's throne. Nico soon approached with a hat that I guess had the names of the gods and goddesses in them. He knelt in front of Zeus after rolling his eyes towards me. Zeus didn't see it and instead reached his hand into the hat. He pulled out a piece of paper that was slightly pink. "Oh, no. Please not her." I thought to myself. Zeus looked down at the paper and smirked. He then grandly announced "Perseus Jackson shall receive the blessing of Aphrodite for winning the Quinta Games. Please step forward, Aphrodite and grant your blessing to this young hero." He then sat back down in his copy of his throne and smirked at me.

I stepped forward and knelt. Aphrodite stepped forward and said "Ήρωας, θα σας χορηγήσει την ευλογία μου, όπως η Αφροδίτη, η θεά του έρωτα και της ομορφιάς."

I felt and saw a pink aura come out from her outstretched hands and go into me. I felt a little stronger and I paid more attention to girls and their "parts." "Really, Aphrodite?" I snarled in my mind. Then I passed out.

**I hope you liked it. The smut will start in the next chapter, I swear! Please review and like! ~~Book D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. This is basically a filler chapter about the reactions to Percy getting Aphrodite's blessing and some other background information. I hope to get out the next chapter this week or weekend. Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth PoV

"Oh my gods! Why did I ever cheat on Percy? He looks drop-dead hot. He looks just perfect now that Aphrodite blessed him. It must be one of the things that the blessing changes. He just looks soooo amazing." I thought to myself.

I looked around and saw that all the girls in the audience, whether in a relationship or not, were all staring at Percy. Jealousy immediately filled me. I realized I shouldn't be feeling this considering that I cheated on him. I am still not sure why I cheated on him.

* * *

Artemis PoV

I can't believe they forced me to go through all of this. It is so boring and stupid. Especially since they are forcing one of us to bless a _male_ of all things. At least it is Perseus; he is a somewhat decent _male_. Ha! I can't believe Perseus has to get Aphrodite's blessing. It's so stupid.

"Wow. He looks utterly amazing. I would love to be up against that muscled chest with those sexy lips creating a fire on my skin…" What the HADES am I thinking? It's just a stupid blessing. I'm the celestial maiden the maiden of all virgins. I can't be thinking these things! I guess I will need to stay away from him and from the camp. I cannot let him into my thoughts.

I looked around the area and saw pretty much every girl out there staring at Perseus and drooling. I was surprised to see a number of my hunters doing the same. The others that were drooling at him were looking away from him and blushing. I can't believe my maidens are thinking these things! "Well, you can't really blame them. You thought the same things. You admitted he looks amazing and sexy. SHUT UP!" a battle was going through my mind about Perseus.

I also looked at the goddesses. Aphrodite had gone to her seat after giving him her blessing. She was sitting in her mini-throne drooling at him. Ares was glaring at the unconscious Percy. Even Athena, also a maiden, was drooling at Percy's body. I looked next to Zeus, and Hera was standing there. The Goddess of MARRIAGE was even staring and drooling at Percy. Hestia, Maiden Goddess of the Hearth, seemed to also be affected by Percy but just not as much as others. She was standing next to the fire smiling and staring at Percy. All the other females were staring and drooling at him. I remembered the others that Aphrodite has blessed before. But none of them were even close to Perseus. None of them had affected the maiden goddesses like me, Hestia, and Athena. I think Perseus is the first hero to ever affect Hera in these proportions in something other than anger or hatred.

* * *

Hunters PoV [3rd PoV somewhat]

"Wow he looks amazing. I can't believe he is single! Why can't he join the hunt with us? I think I might leave the Hunt. Wow Kelp Head looks stunning. I can't believe Annabeth cheated on him. Are you saying someone cheating on that other-worldly body?" were all thoughts running through the heads of hunters. Around half of the hunters were staring and drooling at Percy's body. The other half were looking away from Percy and blushing. They were barely holding themselves back from drooling at him. The hunters that were not drooling at him were the ones that had been in the hunt the longest or were the ones that had experiences of men raping them.

* * *

**Hope you all like this. Sorry for the wait. The next chapter should have some smut, if not, it will have a lot of new information and background that would have the smut be in the next one. Review and tell me what you think please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope this will make up for it. Please review and tell me if you want Percy in any threesomes or foursomes, and if so, with whom. For now, it will just be him and a female. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

3rd PoV

The savior of Olympus had just woken up in the infirmary. He was put there after he collapsed from receiving a god's blessing. The gods informed the campers that that normally occurs after a mortal receiving a god or goddess's blessing. The campers were ok but just a few were worried about Percy enough to look after him in the infirmary. When the savior of Olympus woke, he noticed that Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Lieutenant of Artemis was sleeping in the chair next to his bed. Perseus Jackson smiled at the sight. He sat up and poked Thalia's arm. She jerked awake then glared at Percy but he was just smiling and trying to hide his laughter. She did what she normally does; she electrocuted him.

* * *

_**~~~Time Break~~~**_

Percy PoV

After waking up and getting shocked by Thalia, we went to my cabin to catch up on things. It's been a little while since we've talked since she's been busy with the Hunt. I noticed that she was blushing at random times and wouldn't meet my eyes most of the time. I was wondering why she was doing this. I hope that I'm not that different then what I was since I only got blessed by Aphrodite. I hoped that she also didn't notice the fact my eyes would frequently check out her body. I noticed some things that I hadn't noticed or paid attention to before. At least since joining the hunters, Thalia is _hot_ and has some amazing curves. My eyes would flash down and check out her breasts or her waist constantly while we talked. I really hoped she didn't notice me doings this because then she would probably kill me. When Thalia mentioned losing a hunter on a very rough hunt, I noticed tears were forming in her eyes. I guessed it was someone she knew and was friends with in the Hunt.

As soon as I saw tears forming in her eyes, I stood up and sat down next to her. I threw my arm around her and let her cry into my chest. She was kind-of blushing and muttering things about unfairness and the stupidity of death and the importance of life and the horror of powerful monsters. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying because I could now check out her ass without her knowing it. I was ashamed but I quickly banished that thought saying I was a single male that had Aphrodite's blessing. I kissed her forehead and told her she could take a shower in my cabin since she was now crying. She said ok and went to take one after threatening to neuter me if I walked in on her showering. I said ok and instead thought about some things.

_**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**_

I went into the bathroom because I remembered that I didn't have any towels out. I figured I would get in and sprint out to make sure Thalia didn't see me. I walked by the shower by crawling and heard her singing about singing in the shower. I allowed myself a grin thinking how that could be blackmail. The grin disappeared after I remembered what she said she would do to me if she found me in here. I quickly resumed crawling to the cabinet/closet thingy door. I stood up and opened it. I just grabbed it and then quietly closed the door. I figured I still had about ten or fifteen minutes before Thalia got out of the shower. I turned around to find my estimate was completely wrong.

There stood Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, standing naked just out of the shower. Lucky for me, she was bent over looking for a towel or something else underneath the sink. I barely stopped myself from gasping or feinting. First, if she knew I was here, she would kill me. Second, her sexy ass was high in the air. I immediately felt myself go hard from the sight. Lucky enough for me, she was humming so she couldn't hear the small gasp I still let out. I could feel my eyes fill with desire and lust and a small amount of love. But of course, the legendary Percy Jackson had some of the worst luck in the world. Thalia had just turned around with a bottle of body soap in her hand to see me standing there, ogling at her ass, holding a towel. She gasped and immediately dropped the soap. I immediately started stuttering something about missing a towel and coming in here for a mere five seconds to grab one and put it out for her. Then Thalia tried to cover herself with her arms and turn away from me. Then I felt a blinding pain in my skull. I collapsed.

After I collapsed, Thalia apparently was worried so she walked over to me, forgetting she was wearing anything. As she got closer, everything I could see was tinted pink. I started to spasm then I was still. I looked up to Thalia and she flinched back. I stood up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were my regular sea green with a big band of pink around them. Suddenly, I wasn't in control of my body or my speech. My body turned to Thalia, who was trying to tie the towel around her waist while trying to find another towel to tie around her chest. My body started to move towards her. She flinched again when she saw my eyes and asked "Percy?"

My body smiled and replied "Hey Thals. When I received Aphrodite's blessing, my desire, lust, and love for women in my life increased. Milady Aphrodite also decided to make almost an alternate personality of myself that could take over when I was in a sexual or compromising situation. I have no qualm and actually embrace desire, love, and lust while the original Percy would blush, stutter, mutter, and run away or feint. If I do say so myself, you are beautiful and have an amazing body and you shouldn't try to cover it, at least from someone that loves you and desires you." I was surprised by this information and the fact that most of it was true, at least in my mind and opinion. I saw Thalia blush when I mentioned her beauty. I was surprised that this "other me" had said that but it was still true. I did think Thalia was amazing and had a sexy body but I never went into that topic far into my mind. While I was thinking this stuff through, my body had gotten so close to Thalia that if I moved my hand, it would touch her.

I was looking into Thalia's eyes and saw desire, love, and lust in them. I captured her lips in mine for a long, passionate kiss. While we were kissing, my hands had quickly removed the towels around her body. Her hands had also gone underneath my shirt. I pulled my lips away from hers long enough for her hands to finish taking off my shirt. I suddenly realized I was back in control of my body but I didn't want to stop. So I didn't. I picked Thalia up, keeping a hand on her shoulders and a hand on her ass and carried her out of the bathroom and to my bed. I quickly squeezed her ass then got up to lock the door. I heard her groan from having me be away from her. Once I lock the door, I come back and find her sitting up with her arms crossed. She was pouting and I found it hilarious.

"Is that how you treat the people you love? You squeeze their ass then run away?" Thalia asked once I was back.

"I would prefer no one to walk in on us, especially since you're a hunter. Are you sure you want to do this? What if Artemis finds out and kicks you out of the hunters?" I responded.

"Yes, I am sure. I doubt she'd find out and even if she did I saw her drooling at you when you were blessed. I also noticed your eyes are back to normal." She replied.

"Yes. This is the real me, before being blessed, the original Percy. Since you can talk, I think I wanna fix that." I responded darkly before pouncing.

Thalia couldn't reply to me because she was busy moaning. I ruthlessly but gently started to suck one breast while massaging the other. She was starting to moan loudly and I hoped that the cabin was soundproof or at least Aphrodite soundproofed the cabin as a part of my blessing. I continued to massage one breast but I removed my mouth from the other and started to kiss my way down to her womanhood. I kissed her navel and flicked my tongue down to elicit another loud lustful moan. I worked my way down to her amazing, hot womanhood. I kissed around it and slipped my tongue inside of her. Her gasp turned me on even more and I knew I would make her cum or die trying. I started to explore every inch of her womanhood with my tongue. I slipped a finger and started to thrust into her using it. I slipped a second finger in and continued. I pulled my mouth out to watch her moan and move to my thrusts. I slip my fingers out to watch her groan in complaint of the loss. I shoved my mouth and tonge in her pussy and yelled "Come for me!"

Thalia moaned in response and came on my face. I licked up every last drop and turned to face her. She was smiling and looking at me seductively.

"It's not even at all. I'm naked and you still have boxers and jeans on. Let me fix that and return the favor you did to me." She muttered into my ear. I groaned as I felt her hands in my boxers and pants. She removed my jeans and then pulled down my boxers. She then put her hands on my member and started stroking. I was the one moaning now. I lay down on the bed as she took my whole member in her hot, wet mouth. I moaned at just feeling her mouth. She started to swirl her tongue around it and also started to suck. I hissed and then started moaning again. We continued this for like five or ten minutes but it felt like an eternity to me. I felt my orgasm coming soon and decided to try to warn Thalia.

"Thals…Gonna…come...soon…" I muttered out between moans and groans. I felt her smirk and start going at it with renewed vigor. I moan and yelled.

"Coming…NOW!" I yelled before falling back. I saw her swallow every drop, even the few that fell down onto her breasts and stomach.

"I felt you smirk, Thals. Time for punishment!" I said before jumping up and grabbing her. "It will be in your ass, sexy. Your hunter oath says something about being a virgin so I won't risk it with your vagina." I said before spinning her around and shoving her up onto and against the bed. I quickly positioned myself then thrust into her ass. I heard her moan in pain. I waited a little while for her to against to my size then I pulled out and thrusted again. This time I heard her moan in pain and pleasure. I took the fact she was feeling please as a cue to go faster. I started to pull out then thrust deep into her ass quickly. I got to the point I was never completely out of her and I could hear our skin slapping from the speed I was going. Thalia started to moan louder and more frequently. It got to a point I was sure the whole camp was awake and she was moaning every second in pleasure. I started to completely nail her ass every time that I thrusted and Thalia, the little sexy bitch, decided to throw her legs out so it tightened around my cock. I moaned at this and promised payback in my mind. I started to totally nail and pummel her asshole every time I thrusted and I heard and felt her own orgasm but mine was still a little ways away. I continued to pound into her before I shoved my whole shaft into her ass and came. We then collapsed on top of each other onto the bed. We each went to sleep with my member still in her ass.

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

We woke up a few hours later with my cock still in her ass. I smiled at this and decided on a fun way to wake up the sexy hunter I slept with. I started to grind her ass. Then I started to thrust into her ass. I was hearing her moaning then I heard a change in her voice as she woke up while I continued to thrust into her ass. I stopped to let her fully awake.

"You….little…bastard," Thalia said after I pulled my member out of her ass.

"You know you love me." I replied smirking. "You never did complete that shower, you know. I think I will help you, my lady, right now."

We walked to the bathroom. I noticed Thalia was walking funny and I felt guilty. I guessed I did that to her earlier and my wake-up attempt didn't help either. We were both still naked so I got out two towels and got them ready. Thalia already had soap and shampoo ready in the shower and had the warm water on. I saw her bend over to grab the soap and knew that was a fatal mistake for her.

Suddenly Thalia was pushed up against the shower wall moaning as I thrust into her ass. We decided to do more than just have sex in the shower. I will just mention that Thalia got a massage from me, for her _whole_ body if you get what I mean. I also cleaned parts of her body. (Might've been with my tongue) We both ended up having a lot of fun and love in that shower after our first time.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chap~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I tried to make sure it was worth the wait. I hope to release another chapter in either this story or my other story "Percy Threesomes" this weekend. I will have a poll up sometime soon about the next person Percy should take and any threesomes or more he should do. I have no plans of any other plot other than a very horny Percy Jackson ;) Hope you all liked it and don't forget to tell your friends and tell me what you think! ~~Book D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey All!

* * *

I'm sorry about the delay.

I have been busy with work and other things. I will put this on temporary break. Before you try to kill me, I can't concentrate on this story with everything going on. My Percy Assassin of Chaos story is more important to me so I will focus on it over this. I will be continuing this story. I plan on making the chapters up to chapter ten then publish them all then mark the story as complete.

* * *

Sorry All!

* * *

~~Book D


End file.
